


Marvel ficlet: Tony and Bruce

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, like a lot, tony is needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Tony tries to work himself to death, Bruce doesn't let him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/gifts).



> This is the first Tony/Bruce ficlet I've done so any feedback is welcome. 
> 
> I'm gifting this to tisfan cause they made me re-love Marvel ( the movies).  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You okay?”

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Bruce, I- I'm fine.”

 

“Don't look fine.”

 

“Bruce.”

 

“Tony. It's okay to ask help once in a while. And frankly, you look like shit.”

 

“Well, don't I feel special now.”

 

“You always feel special Tony. Now come on, let's get you out of here.”

 

“Bruce, I told you I'm fine. I still have work to do!”

 

“Don't care Tony. You've been in here every day, day and night. When's the last time you ate or slept? Taken a piss for god's sake?”

 

“Stop henning me, mother. I can take care of myself.”

 

“I seriously doubt that? Oh, don't look at me like that. I've been in battle with you remember? What was it last time? Two broken ribs?”

 

“Three. And a mild concussion but that wasn't my fault! If Cap hadn't-”

 

“Sure Tony, I believe you. Come on, let's go.”

 

“Bruce.”

 

“Don't make me say it again Tony.”

 

Tony sighed, seeing the glint in Bruce's eyes and knowing it was a lost battle. He followed slowly, his back aching from working too much, feeling dizzy as they moved away from the lab.

 

“Wait? Why are we here, my penthouse's that way.”

 

“It's the furthest from the lab. Besides, your penthouse makes me too nervous.”

 

“Hey, what's wrong with my-”

 

“Not enough windows.”

 

“Okay fine then. So, why exactly am I here?”

 

“You need food and rest and no, you won't do either of those things in your penthouse so shut up and sit down.”

 

Tony grumbled, knowing Bruce was right but not needing to like it. It was unnerving, Bruce reading him so easily. Not even Pepper could do that.

 

“I'll make dinner. Steak okay? And you should go and have a shower Tony. You stink.”

 

“Hey, you don't smell like roses and rainbows either sunshine. Maybe you should join me?”

 

_Fuck, stupid! Stupid mouth!_

 

Tony held his breath as Bruce watched him, a curious expression on his face.

 

“Tony, I.”

 

Tony felt a wave of disappointment at the tone in Bruce's voice. He'd only been joking, sort of, but now he couldn't get the idea out of his head. Bruce all wet and naked.

 

“It's fine big guy, just kidding. Guess I'm more tired then I thought.”

 

He swallowed, giving a fake grin before turning, ready to leave and never look at Bruce again without feeling like an idiot.

 

“Tony!” Bruce called out, walking towards him and grabbing his wrist. Puppy eyes big and beautiful.

 

“It's not that I don't want to. That I don't want you. I'm just not- It's been ages since-”

 

Bruce stopped, eyes going down as he bit his lip. He looked adorable and Tony didn't think, just acted. He could always blame it on the lack of sleep later when Bruce beat him to a pulp.

 

He heard his sharp intake of breath, Bruce's body going still as Tony moved forward, pressing his mouth harder to Bruce's lips.

 

Bruce moaned, body jolting awake and his arms came around Tony's waist, pressing them closer, Tony feeling Bruce's erection against his leg.

 

“Tony, Tony, I.”

 

“Don't stop Bruce. Please.”

 

Bruce let out a strangled sound as Tony kissed him again, tongue sliding in to explore Bruce's mouth, hot and wet. His knees buckled as their tongues met and Tony grabbed hold of Bruce's arse, squeezing it hard, causing them both to moan.

 

“Bed. Bedroom now.”

 

Bruce half whispered, half growled, moving forward towards the bedroom. Tony blinked, his dick hard as Bruce took his hand and opened the door. Once inside Bruce turned on the lights, looking Tony up and down, a little smile on his lips as he sees the evidence of Tony's arousal. His eyes go a shade darker, meeting Tony's and scanning his face carefully for several seconds.

 

Tony's about to sat something, nerves suddenly hitting him hard but then Bruce is crashing into him, kicking the door closed and pushing Tony on the bed.

 

Bruce's hands are everywhere, making quick work of Tony's shirt, fingers tracing around the arc reactor, making Tony shudder.

 

“Gorgeous.”

 

Tony's cheeks turn pink, blinking his eyes before closing them as Bruce kisses and licks his chest, going down to stop at the waistband of his jeans.

“God!”

 

Tony breaths out hard, hands grabbing the sheets as Bruce opens his zipper, pulling off his jeans and underwear slowly, eyes on Tony's dick, licking his lips before looking up at Tony again.

 

“You sure?”

 

Tony rolls his eyes as his hips buck up. He's throbbing, losing his ability to think, to speak. Bruce is watching him with hunger and care and nobody has ever looked at him like that before. His heart skips a few beats, body on fire as Bruce watches him, eyes traveling up and down his body, seeing every scar and mold. Bruce licks his lips again, hands going up and down Tony's thighs and Tony bucks up again, his erection jolting up.

 

“God! Bruce! Please, please, oh god, don't stop.”

 

He can't help the need and want in his voice, his hands pulling at the sheets as his gaze goes to Bruce. He sees the clear want in those dark brown eyes as Bruce's hands wrap around Tony's dick, going up and down a few times, eyes on Tony's face the whole time.

 

“Bruce! Fuck, oh please, _please_!”

 

He doesn't care that he sounds like a needy slut in that moment, all he can think of is Bruce's hands around his dick, his mouth around him, fucking that slick heat.

 

As if reading his mind Bruce goes down slowly, hands at the base of Tony's dick as he licks at the slit, causing Tony to arch his back and moan loudly.

 

“Please!”

 

The word is stretched out, Tony's body moving as Bruce's mouth wraps around him, it's hot and wet and Tony sees stars for a moment. Then Bruce begins moving and he's lost to the world as Bruce works him with precision, having Tony gasp and moan in minutes.

 

“Oh! Bruce, oh fuck, oh baby, please. Oh, harder,yes! Just like that,yes!”

 

His hands find Bruce's head, gripping hair and then Bruce is moaning around his dick and it's all too much. He can barely say anything to warn Bruce before he's coming down the man's mouth, shuddering and shaking as his cum runs down Bruce's mouth a little.

 

“Fuck! I- Bruce, I couldn't-”

 

He's cut off when Bruce leans forward, crashing their mouth together and Tony tastes himself on Bruce's tongue. It's he hottest thing ever and he wraps his arms and legs around the man, pulling them both down.

 

Bruce is rutting against him and Tony grabs his arse, squeezing it hard, nails digging in as he kisses and licks Bruce's neck, whispering dirty things inside the man's ear.

 

Suddenly Bruce goes completely still and for a second Tony is sure something's wrong but then he feels a hot wetness against his leg and he can't help but smile.

 

“You're fucking perfect! Kiss me.”

 

It still sounds too needy but Bruce just smiles as he comes up and kisses Tony, his eyes dark with lust and satisfaction.

 

Tony is too satisfied and lazy to clean up so he let's his eyes fall closed, wrapping himself around Bruce. He's about to doze off when he feels movement beside him and he grabs hold of Bruce tighter.

 

“Where are you going? Stay here.” Tony mumbles, feeling sleepy but Bruce moves again, unwrapping Tony's arms and Tony opens his eyes, fear entering his heart as Bruce tries to move out of bed.

 

“Wait! What's going on? Where are you going?”

 

He sits up and takes Bruce's arm, pulling the man back and he hears a sigh.

 

“Tony, Tony, I should go.”

 

“You can't go, it's your room.”

 

Another sigh and Bruce turns, his face filled with sadness and worry.

 

“I meant get out of bed.”

 

“Why? We just...”

 

Tony feels shy and it's strange. He can't remember the last time he's been this shy, this worried. Bruce is still looking at him with sadness and Tony feels exposed.

 

“You're tired Tony, you've been working in the lab for days, non stop.”

 

“So? What does that have to do with anything?”

 

Tony sits up straighter, worry being replaced slightly with anger.

 

“I don't regret it Tony. I'll never regret it but I know you don't-”

 

“I don't what?!”

 

His anger is at full force now, seeing the way Bruce looks down for a moment, pressing his lips together before looking up again, that same damn sadness in his eyes.

 

“I know you don't want me, not for anything serious.”

 

“Hey, wait a minute!”

 

But Bruce cuts him off, holding up his hands, voice stern.

 

“It's okay Tony, I don't expect anything from you. We don't have to pretend, it won't change anything between us.”

 

Bruce tries to get up again but Tony hold him down, heart racing at Bruce's words.

 

“It's already changed! I came down your throat, you heard me beg for you like a needy slut. It's already changed and I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here with me and fall asleep, wake up the next morning and have amazing sex again, then have breakfast and go share a shower where I make you scream my name. Don't you get it? I want you Bruce, I've been wanting you for a very long time. Let's try this?”

 

He wants to sound confident and sure but it comes out like a question anyway, his heart racing and his throat closing up as Bruce watching him again. It's full of focus, taking in every little detail and Tony can't help but blush at the scrutiny.

 

“You really want to give this a try? I'm not easy Tony.”

 

Tony rolls his eyes and Bruce frowns, eyes going a shade darker.

 

“As if I'm a walk in the park Banner. I want you, I want to give this a try. I want to make this work, whatever this is, however long it takes.”

 

Tony grabs Bruce's arm, pulling him closer and Bruce gives in, kissing Tony's mouth as he pushes Tony down on the bed.

 

“Okay then.”

 

“Okay?”

 

It's Bruce's turn to roll his eyes as he sees the ridiculous grin on Tony's face, shaking his head fondly as he kisses Tony again.

 

“Yes, I'm sure. Now go to sleep, you still look like shit.”

 

“Ever the romantic Banner, ever the romantic.”

 

He hears Bruce chuckle as he reaches out to turn of the light, snuggling up against his lover. Boyfriend? Partner? Whatever they turn out to be in the future, they have time enough to figure it out.

 


End file.
